This invention relates to a quantitative, colorimetric method for determining the concentration of isothiazolones in aqueous systems, and more particularly to a highly sensitive monitoring method for determining low concentrations of isothiazolones in aqueous systems, such as cooling tower and metal working fluids, containing other biocides, additives and contaminants.